1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variable impedance networks. More particularly, the invention relates to such variable impedance networks for use in integrated circuits.
2. Prior Art
Variable impedance networks are usually manually adjusted to provide a selected impedance so as to affect some aspect of the circuit in which the networks are located. These variable impedance networks are usually in the form of variable resistors, also called potentiometers. However, circuits using variable inductors or capacitors may also be formed.
Manual adjustment of potentiometers is usually undesirable in circuits under the control of data processing systems or other external electric circuits where ongoing adjustment of the potentiometer is necessary for circuit operation. The data processing system often must change the value of the variable impedance network in a time that is short relative to the time required to complete a manual adjustment of the variable impedance element. Therefore, special purpose integrated circuit variable impedance networks have been employed in the prior art. These networks allow the level of attenuation to be adjusted under the digital control of an external data processing system.
For example, Tanaka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,607, teaches a ladder attenuator which is controlled by a binary number by means of a switch circuit. Depending on the stage of the switches in this switch circuit, one or more stages of attenuation are introduced into the signal path. However, teachings of Tanaka may require a large number of fixed impedance elements and switches for a large range of impedances. Accordingly, Drori, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,667, suggests a number of embodiments of variable impedance elements which minimizes the number of separate resistors required to achieve the equivalent resolution achievable using a series arrangement of resistors.
The present invention, in one aspect, describes an impedance network having a pair of end terminals, a wiper terminal, and a first plurality of impedance elements. The wiper terminal provides a tap position at a selected impedance value of the impedance network, selectable at a specified increment value. The first plurality of impedance elements is operatively configured to provide a range of impedance values with less number of wiper switching elements than for an impedance network with impedance elements having a uniformly selected increment value.
In another aspect, the present invention describes a method for configuring an impedance network. The method includes first configuring a first plurality of resistors selectively connectable in parallel. A second plurality of resistive elements is then connected in series, where each resistive element includes equivalent resistance formed by the first plurality of resistors. The second plurality of resistive elements is configured into a mirrored configuration with respect to a center of the network. Nodes of the second plurality of resistive elements are then selectively connected to a wiper terminal of the impedance network.